Translator
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Written in 1st person POV. A certain someone from Nishiura is getting frustrated on why what Mihashi and Abe say is very different from what they really mean. Hints on AbexMihashi


Hi hi

Hi hi! Rine-Line here!

I was surprised when I found out that there's now an Ookiku Furikabutte category here in FFnet. Of course, I was ecstatic because I've been recently glued to it. So in my happiness I thought of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte. If I did, there'd be less baseball.

0-0-0-0-0

**Translator**

You know, I always find our battery weird.

Sure, they're a great team. Being a team means they understand each other, right? Right? You can see from the signs they give each other during the games. Mihashi and Abe's combination is awesome, I can attest to that!

However, what I can't understand is… How are they so good when THEY DON'T SPEAK WHAT THEY MEAN? Unclear? Let me explain.

Back in the game against Tosei, around the 8th inning, I think… Yeah, it was around that time! Well, that catcher of Tosei managed to score a home run and Abe was like, pushed off for quite a distance from the home plate. Everyone's attention was focused on Abe but everyone probably didn't notice Mihashi's overly worried face. Hey, I'm the third baseman so I know, of course! It wasn't his usual goofy panic face whenever he thinks he said something to make Abe angry but it was real. Really panicky.

Anyway, so Abe was frustrated that he misjudged and didn't manage to stop the runner but you know, Mihashi must have mistaken that look of disappointment for something else. He must have thought Abe was hurt or something because…

"Mihashi! Throw that ball now!"

The runner was rushing to the homeplate!!! And Mihashi had the ball but he was hesitating to throw it for some reason. Of course, Abe was shouting for him to throw it. I swear that hesitation was written all over his face. No, not literally. But hey, you know me, I'm observant and perceptive that I can tell what pitch a pitcher is going to throw just by the crease on his shirt and his posture and… Uh, what was I saying again?

Oh right. Well, the pressure of winning the game probably got to Mihashi so he threw the ball towards Abe who managed to out the runner in time. Just like I did, Abe probably realized the reason Mihashi wavered. He called for a time-out before running to Mihashi and began shouting at him for not throwing the ball at once. Of course, our pitcher tensed up and couldn't speak coherently again. Abe was at the end of his fuse and had grabbed Mihashi by the collar. I couldn't let them continue so I translated Mihashi's nods to Abe. "He didn't want you to get hurt."

See? Wasn't that a misunderstanding at all? And that's not all; Abe also said something strange like, "When I tell you to throw the ball, you throw it. Got it?" Wow, that was a big fat lie!!! What he really wanted to say was, "I'm not angry at you." But then, he probably was too shy to say that with us basemen around. So to get the guilt out of me, I told Mihashi that. Wow, he looked relieved and happy! Did you see it?

Okay, end of my example. If I told you every single example I know, it would take me a whole day to explain or if I wrote it, it would be as thick as a dictionary. Or an encyclopedia. But I really still have no idea about the way those two act! Probably never in my life! What's the point in not speaking your mind at all? Don't those two know that three-fourths of misunderstandings in the world happen because people don't speak their mind? Where did I get that info, you ask? Uhh… umm…

But anyway! That's not what I'm really irritated about. Well, the two of them always getting in misunderstandings is part of the reason but…

WHY IS IT THAT I, TAJIMA YUICHIRO, HAVE TO BE THE TRANSLATOR!?

It's a tough job, I tell you! Especially with those two, who are probably the shyest people in the world to say their mind!

Translators don't get paid much, do they?

Hmm… Maybe I should ask Mihashi and Abe for payment the next time I translate their words for each other, don't you think?

Will I be a millionaire???

FIN.

0-0-0-0-0

Oh, so it probably didn't make much sense. And that it looked like I just ripped it off from the episode and just added some corny humor from Tajima. Well, even so, please feel free to review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!

~Rine-Line


End file.
